


if he goes

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, new world for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: What if Harvey had incorrectly assessed the situation, and Jessica had had enough of his arrogance...all thanks to my beta jonjo  :)





	1. Chapter 1

Harvey was fairly calm with an insight into what had happened. As Ray drove him to his apartment, his mind constantly returned to his last conversation.

"Did you know?" Jessica shouted in horror.  
"Yes," Harvey answered very calmly, but what followed was totally unexpected.  
"So if he goes, you're going too? Well, be my guest... " Jessica said in an ice-cold voice and left his office.

It was late and both of them were tired and angry, but Harvey knew she would not change her mind. Nor did he want her to. Though he was upset when he'd threatened to go, he meant every word. Now he felt a kind of calm, something he had not felt for a long time.

While the elevator took him up to the apartment, he loosened his tie as a sign of his newly discovered freedom.

When he arrived upstairs, he found Mike sitting in front of his door, where he seemed to have fallen asleep. Harvey looked at him for some time and finally realized why he had done all of this. And it was something entirely new to him.

Harvey had known from their first encounter that Mike was special, but until this moment he hadn't realized how much he had affected his life. He'd thrown everything into the wind because of him, but not just because of him...

It was now clear to him that he loved this boy. He loved him more than anyone else in his life. And he did not regret it. He'd never be sorry for what he'd done for Mike.

He patted him on the shoulder. "Mike," he called and immediately Mike jumped to his feet.  
The look he gave Harvey was full of concern and fear. "Why did you do this?"  
Harvey just shook his head, unlocked the apartment and let him in.

He poured them both a drink and they sat on the couch.  
"What are you going to do now?" Mike asked.  
Harvey didn't know the answer, he just leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes.  
When he finally spoke his voice sounded unsure. "Tomorrow. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

After that, they sat in silence for some time, both lost in thought.  
Although Mike was still frightened, this calmed him a little. He snuggled deeper into the comfortable couch and allowed his brain to rest for a bit.

Silence had dropped over the apartment and when Mike moved, he realized that Harvey had fallen asleep. He knew how exhausted he was and slowly removed his shoes. He carefully moved him into a more comfortable position on the couch and found a blanket to cover him up.

Mike stood up and for a while he looked out at the lights of the city. He thought about everything they'd been through and built together, and how everything was now destroyed… because of him.

*

Harvey found him next morning asleep in the chair. Overwhelmed with gentleness, he woke Mike up and sent him to take a shower. He brought him fresh clothes, and then returned to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast.

"Mike, don't blame yourself for this," Harvey started when they'd both sat down at the table. "Do not contradict me. I want you to know that this is not the end of the world, and we'll think of something." Harvey smiled.

Mike replied with a faint smile, "I know, but…"  
"There is no but Mike," Harvey interrupted him, "The time we have spent together was worth everything. After all, it's their loss."  
Harvey had finished what he wanted to say, so both of them continued to eat in silence.  
After breakfast they cleaned up together, moving naturally around the kitchen and apartment as if they had been doing it for years.

Mike spoke first to break the silence. "Now that we have time, I'd like to take you somewhere."  
"Sure," Harvey accepted without hesitation.

As he wasn't working Harvey had given Ray a few days off, so they took a taxi.  
"I wanted to show you where I often go" Mike said during the drive. "After one of the pro bono cases, I accidentally found myself there."  
Harvey always thought that Mike had a soft heart. He really loved that about him, but he was never going to tell him.

They stood in front of a ruined building, Harvey had already assumed where they are, and then Mike took him inside. They found themselves in a home for abandoned children. While they were there visiting the kids, Harvey spent more time watching Mike than them. This was something new, and Mike was doing great.

They stayed the longest in the room with the smallest children, and Harvey sadly concluded that they were so small they must have known cruelty.  
He had to admit that all these years while climbing the ladder to wealth and success he'd thought little about the people who were not so lucky.  
Maybe Mike wanted to comfort him with this visit, but he was sure it was good for both of them. They recalled that out of their current world, there are some other worlds.


	2. Chapter 2

After visiting the orphanage, they went to have lunch and talked about anything and everything, except what had happened the day before. They'd even turned off their mobile phones, so they could simply enjoy in their free day.

But it wasn't just a single day, now they had practically all the time in the world.  
Mike was terrified of everything, mostly because he seemed to have come back to the beginning, but Harvey seemed to think that this newly discovered world was fun and relaxing.

They talked about childhood, growing up. Harvey told Mike about his father, who was a musician and Mike told him about his grandmother. They talked about ridiculous odds and accidents. Harvey was interested in hearing about his Grammy, and even his friends. So, little by little Harvey managed to calm Mike down .

After lunch Mike said he needed to go home, so Harvey just let him go. Both of them felt they needed to spend some time alone with their thoughts.

For the first time since he'd walked away from Pearson Hardmann, Harvey found himself alone in his apartment. Nothing had changed and yet it felt as if he was seeing it for the first time. It was cold and empty, even with the lights turned on and it only took him a moment to make a decision. He grabbed his jacket and left again.

Mike didn't know what to do. He thought he would go to visit his grandma, but he knew he couldn't lie to her. He was worried he would only upset her, so decided to wait until he'd made some sort of plan. He sat at the desk in his little apartment and looked blankly at the wall, lost in thought. It was sometime later that he was jerked out of his thoughts by the front door bell.

"Hey!" Harvey said cheerfully, "I know you might want to be alone, but..." he waved with the bags of food he'd brought.   
Mike laughed, "I didn't know you'd switched to such bad habits" he said as he unwrapped the boxes of Chinese food from the bags.   
"I didn't really want to be alone, I didn't know what to do with myself. We can watch a match or something on my crappy TV."   
Both laughed aloud. They always had their inner jokes that only the two of them understood.

Harvey sat while Mike brought plates and napkins. They watched TV for a while, joking and actually continuing a day that had been something new and refreshing.

Harvey finally addressed the theme that had been hanging in the air. "Do not worry, we'll take care of Grammy, that's the most important thing, and the rest can wait for a few more days." He knew exactly what Mike cared most about, so he went on to say "You have no reason to feel bad, we are equally at fault. We're in this together."

Mike just nodded. He had also been thinking a lot, he wasn't sure if it was the right time to bring it up but said it anyway."I've been wondering about something, I'm not sure what you'll think about it, but what do you think of life in another city?" He said it as if it was the most natural thing in the world for them to do it together.

Harvey smiled. "Are you asking me to go with you into the unknown?"  
Mike blushed "I'd like it..." he whispered uncertainly, and then Harvey stood up, hauled Mike upright and simply hugged him. A purely human gesture, without any intention, just to show Mike he could count on him.

Mike totally relaxed. Soaking up Harvey's energy as it is poured into his body. This was a new Harvey he hadn't known before. He liked him. In fact, he really liked him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all thanked my beta jonjo :)

Harvey loved his job. He'd worked hard to achieve all he had. And after a few days he was struck by the reality of the situation where he and Mike found themselves.  
Of course he had doubts and fears, but he would never show them. He was the one Mike must believe in and know that he could always rely on.

Since they were unemployed, they spent a lot of time together. Mike knew that Harvey periodically exchanged phone calls with Donna. Of course, some connections would not stop overnight despite everything.  
He also knew the whole city knew that Harvey was no longer working for Pearson Hardmann and that he'd had more than one great offer.

Harvey didn't say anything about it. Every time Mike asked, Harvey said he had time to decide. He went with Mike to visit his grandmother and explained to her what had happened and calmed her down about the future.   
They went together to Mike's parent's grave.  
Mike talked a lot about his growing up after the unfortunate death of his parents and how much Grammy had sacrificed for him.  
Harvey understood. He really understood. Surprisingly, Harvey not only connected with Mike, but also with his only remaining family. And it wasn't strange, it was nice.

It had been a while and Harvey had started thinking about plans for the future. Wherever he went he could no longer imagine a situation where Mike was not with him. For now, he wasn't thinking about going out of town, and Mike agreed mostly because Grammy would not agree to relocation.   
So far, many of the things that were once unimaginable, had simply become part of his life. He was grateful for all this.   
Even though he hadn't been aware of what he had been missing, he was most grateful that he now had all of this with Mike.

They spent most of their time together, and when they didn't Harvey missed Mike. He missed him most at night when he returned to his own apartment.  
Harvey did not know how to ask Mike to move in with him. He was afraid he might misunderstand, or think he was being forced into something. He just missed him, that was all.

Mike was delighted with everything that was happening too. He introduced Harvey to the other side of town. This time together taught him something. It didn't matter who was the more powerful and he knew that Harvey would continue to worry about everything. But it was nice, and new for both of them.

He really enjoyed walking through Manhattan, visiting the cinema, cooking together... New Harvey wanted to learn everything, try it all, to see all... and all of it with him.

Over a few days, they studied offers together and talked about some of the other companies they could take into consideration for jobs. Mike was thinking of what he could do. He never wanted Harvey to be back in a situation where he had to choose between Mike and the job. Although Harvey was opposed, Mike convinced him that it would be better if they worked separately. Free time they could always spend together.  
Once again, Harvey had to admit that the kid was sometimes smarter than him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta jonjo :)

For some time now they'd both been working new jobs. In his new company, Harvey didn't expect to have the same status he'd had at Pearson Specter, but he didn't care. It seemed as though he was starting at the beginning again. Why not? It was worth it.

The only bad thing was that they didn't get to see each other as often as before, so Harvey, on one of the few evenings when they had dinner together, took the first step and simply asked, "Mike, do you want to move in with me?"

Mike laughed. "But I'm sloppy and disorganized, I'm not sure I'd fit into your perfectly clean apartment."  
Harvey shook his head "I know," he said sighing deeply, and laughed. It didn't matter, just as long as he was close to Mike.

When Mike didn't answer for a while, Harvey feared that he wouldn't agree to the move, but then he clapped his hands together, "Can I move in right away?" And Harvey's heart finally stopped beating quite so fast.  
"No, not today. Tomorrow!" Harvey laughed and as always asked which movie Mike wanted to watch.

That night Mike slept in the guest room for the first time. He was glad he'd be spending more time with Harvey, but he was worried what would happen if Harvey found out that he wanted something more?

The next morning ran smoothly, as if they'd always lived together. One made the coffee, while the other was preparing breakfast and they negotiated how they were going to move Mike's belongings that evening after work.

Mike worked in a small firm as an assistant. They took on a lot of social cases, he was working on one helping abandoned children from devastated families. The pay wasn't great, but Mike enjoyed it. He didn't need anything special, just enough money so he could take care of his grandma. Harvey already took care of everything else.

They no longer had to keep the secret of Mike's professional status and life was much easier and simpler now.

They spent their evenings quietly. Sometimes they'd order in or bring dinner home with them, sometimes they'd cook. If they were in the mood they'd watch TV or a movie, or work on what they'd brought home from the office.

From the first day, they'd adjusted to each other without any major problems. It was comfortable and natural, and (almost) home.  
It meant so much to Mike, especially when he'd had a particularly difficult case of domestic violence at work.  
Mike'd had wonderful parents who unfortunately had left him too early. After which his grandmother devoted her whole life to him, but Harvey gave him new hope.  
And every day it became more and more difficult to hide the love he felt for Harvey and that he wanted them to be together.

*

After a particularly hard week, Harvey came home late, and Mike noticed he was a little tipsy.  
"Hey, did you have good time?" Mike asked him before calling him to have dinner. "Thanks, I had dinner already. You know I don't like having dinner with clients, but sometimes you just have to."

Mike laughed and patted the cushion next to him on the couch. "Come on, maybe a massage will help."  
Harvey's usual defenses had been weakened by the alcohol and he happily agreed to surrender himself to Mike's skilled hands.  
He took off his jacket and vest and enjoyed the feel of Mike's deft fingers through his thin shirt. It was nice and... something else... that he couldn't quite name. The feeling was new, somewhere between comfort and excitement. He began to panic about it, because this was Mike, his friend. He shouldn't be feeling that way. Still, he did nothing to stop Mike.

Mike invested all his skill in relaxing Harvey. Now closer than ever, Harvey's cologne irritated his nostrils and even more his nerves. He loved how it felt as Harvey relaxed beneath his hands and let go of all the stress in him, but his feelings were anything but platonic. He was already half hard and was afraid Harvey would notice.  
Then, in spite of the fear, full of uncertainty and enthusiastic desire, he made a crazy move and leaned forward brushing his lips against Harvey's neck and kissed him as lightly as a gentle wind blows.

They both froze. Neither moved. Mike's brain was desperately seeking a solution. He was afraid that Harvey could hear the wheels turning in his head, but he didn't move a millimeter.  
Whatever happened now, he was not going to back off, so he just waited...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all thanks to jonjo :)

Perhaps at some other moment, Mike would have had the power to gather himself and pull away as if nothing had happened. Harvey was drunk, this was wrong. But... all of his inhibitions disappeared when his arm fell from Harvey's shoulder and slipped forward toward his chest. Harvey still didn't move but Mike could feel his breathing, hard and deep.

Mike tried again to back off, despite his strong desire, but Harvey suddenly covered his arm with his own.

Mike's heart started racing. He was still leaning over Harvey and could feel his heart under the hand which was being held to his chest. It seemed that they were both thinking the same.

When Mike got up, Harvey tried to stop him, but Mike just laughed and sat back down in his lap.   
"If we're going to continue, maybe this would be more comfortable..." Mike failed to finish the sentence when Harvey silenced him with a kiss.   
They really were on the same page, thought the small part of Mike's brain that was still working properly.

"Finally," Harvey whispered when they split apart after a long and passionate kiss. "Don't worry, I'm not that drunk." It seemed to Mike that Harvey could read his thoughts.

From that moment on, everything became natural. Harvey gently shoved Mike to stand up, grabbed his hand and led him toward his bedroom.   
Mike was astonished to see that Harvey wasn't bothered about his clothes, he was usually so careful with them. He was trying to remove all their clothing as quickly as possible, dropping each item to the floor as it came off. Mike totally relaxed and surrendered to Harvey's hands and lips.

Of course, Mike wasn't completely passive. He responded to Harvey's ministrations in the same measure. Both were fully excited and ready, but worked deliberately slowly as if they wanted to memorize every moment of what they have been waiting for so long.

Harvey gently put Mike on the bed.   
Both were naked now and ready to explore a whole new world. The room was only lit by the glow of the city that never sleeps. The shadows that fell on them gave the scene a mysterious charm.

Harvey looked at Mike with such adoration he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Why didn't we do this long ago?" Mike whispered as if he was afraid to break the spell. Harvey didn't respond. He was devoting himself fully to leaving wet kisses everywhere on the way down Mike torso. Mike forgot what he'd asked, and it didn't matter. Especially when Harvey took him all into his wet and eager mouth...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no beta

Day is cloudy and dreary. It is late fall. So much the more Mike did not want get up from the bed.  
From Harvey bed.  
It was Sunday, they do not have any special plans for today anyway. Harvey is still asleep, and Mike leaned to his side and just watching him.

Since they've been living together, he has seen him on all occasions, but this is something new and totally fascinated. Harvey is so serene and kind of younger. Perhaps because he is now looking at him with other eyes. He never ceases to amaze him, day after day.

"Hey ..." Harvey stretched hand toward him but did not open his eyes "... stop ..."  
Mike laughs "What?"  
Harvey murmurs "... to look at me while I sleep ... it's creepy... " but when Mike pulled him into his arms, he smiled too.

Mike as soon as close your eyes, back to remember what happened last night. The painful body would remind him of it even if he forgot, which is sure to never happen.

A long way they passed until this moment. Harvey sacrificed so much for him and Mike knows he cares about him. On the other hand, he was also ready to do it for him. Especially now.

Harvey clenched at him and they fell asleep again.  
When awaken again both are hungry, so Mike offers something to cook. Ever since Mike lives here, in the fridge is not as empty like as Harvey was live alone, so both of them have fun while they cook and talk.  
The day is the kind both love. A small oasis of peace without work and stress. They are devoted only to one another.

This afternoon, they go to visit Mike's grandmother. Brought her cookies which Mike made, then drank coffee and stayed for a while.  
Grandma knows something has changed as soon as she sees them. She only looked at Mike and winked, she knew him best. Her grandson finally got what he deserves, someone who will take care of him and love him. If anyone deserved it, that was Mike.

Mike looked at Harvey and smile, than squeezed his hand. He also thought the same, he finally belonged to somebody.


End file.
